Edgar Balthazar
Edgar Balthazar is the main antagonist in Disney's 1970 animated feature film the Aristocats. He was the loyal butler to rich millionairess Madame Bonfamille, until he found out that she was going to leave her entire fortune to Duchess and her kittens instead of him, making him greedy and determined not to let anyone stand in his way of getting the fortune himself. Background Edgar is portrayed as a polite and sophisticated butler, yet underneath his exterior belies a scheming, greedy, and impatient man (though this attitude only sparks because Madame Bonfamille's fortune is mentioned; otherwise, he would have willingly remained loyal to his mistress, thus eliminating his antagonist role). While arrogant and greedy, Edgar does not seem to be extremely cruel. It would have been easy for him to just kill Duchess and her kittens, but instead, he chose only to kidnap them and release them into the French countryside; when that didn't work, he decided to ship them to Timbuktu as well as when he fought Thomas O'Malley with a pitchfork, he used it to restrain the cat instead of impale and kill him. This means that Edgar clearly has a better sense of morality than villains like Cruella De Vil and is far more clumsy than villainous, as evidenced from his bumbling antics, from stumbling over a trash can to mistaking a tree branch for a gun to his back, making a clumsy u-turn on his motorcycle away from the police station to riding his motorcycle down the subway stairs by mistake, spitting out a mouthful of wine in shock when he hears the kittens meowing loudly at the door, getting his shoelaces tied together by Roquefort the mouse and tripping on them, and (most comical of all) getting in a situation involving Napoleon and Lafayette (two farm dogs) attacking him. Edgar doesn't seem to be very intelligent either. He seems to take the expression that cats have nine lives literally, explaining his belief that he'd be dead long before the cats pass away. He also doesn't seem to realize that even if Duchess and her kittens could outlive him, he'd still have control over their inherited wealth, since, as cats, they obviously can't use money by themselves. However, one explanation may be that Edgar might have had to use some of the money on the cats to make sure that they were well taken care of, when he really just wants it all for himself. Role in the film Edgar starts off as Madame Adelaide's faithful butler, yet upon overhearing that she plans to leave her entire estate and fortune to her cats and then to Edgar himself after they die, he begins scheming to get rid of them, erroneously calculating that by the time the cats pass away (as he believed that the cats literally possess nine lives), he will already have died of old age (unaware that he, of course, will be kept in charge of the fortune). He mixes sleeping pills with the cats' milk that afternoon, and nearly tasted the milk before realizing the better of it. Once the cats are all asleep, Edgar sneaks them out the mansion and drives out into the countryside to get rid of them. His plan is foiled by two dogs, Napoleon and Lafayette, who reside on a farm, when they spot the butler and begin their pastime of chasing. Desperate to escape alive, Edgar is forced to leave his umbrella, bowler hat, shoes, and sidecar behind at the farm. He also loses the basket holding the kittens by the riverside, but doesn't notice the loss until he returns to the mansion. The next morning, everyone in the mansion is distraught at the cats' disappearance. Edgar's the only resident of the mansion feeling pleased, much to the surprise of Roquefort and Frou-Frou. Unaware that Frou-Frou's an intelligent horse, Edgar enters the stable, and in his overconfidence, reveals his wrongdoings through the newspaper detailing the kidnapping, much to Frou-Frou and Roquefort’s disgust, while Edgar gloats over the news. His happiness is cut short when he suddenly remembers that he left his hat, umbrella, motorcycle sidecar, and the cats' basket back at the countryside, and they would, in fact, implicate him in the crime, and hurries to retrieve them before the police do. That night, after another fight with Napoleon and Lafayette, who had made beds and other things out of the stuff, Edgar escapes with his things with the use of a fishing rod, thereby eliminating all evidence of his crimes. Edgar is once again feeling pleased with himself until the cats return home with help from an alley cat, Thomas O'Malley. Shocked but determined, Edgar traps them again, tying them up in a sack. After pretending to sympathize with Madame, he throws the cats in a trunk and plans to send them to Timbuktu, Mali to ensure they will never return. Thomas and his alley cat friends intervene and engage Edgar in a brutal battle which culminates in Edgar ending up being hit on the head with a falling bail of hay, tied down with Frou-Frou's horse collar, gagged with a bucket over his head, and knocked and locked in the trunk himself and getting sent to Timbuktu. As the delivery men load the trunk into the van, Edgar is seemingly unable to call for help as he is still gagged or dazed from the scuffle with the animals. Adelaide apparently never learns of Edgar's treachery, believing that he simply left on his own accord, and excludes him from her will. Disney Parks A walkaround version of Edgar debuted in 2018 at Disneyland Paris as part of the "Disney Loves Jazz" event, with his meet and greet station featuring the cat basket and the trunk to Timbuktu. Gallery Trivia *Other than singing "Rock-a-Bye, Kitties" while drugging the cats' milk with Madame's sleeping pills, Edgar is one of the few Disney villains that does not have his/her own song. *It is unknown if Edgar managed to make it back to the mansion before Madame woke up and found the cats missing. *Originally, Edgar was going to be accompanied by a scheming maid named Elvira, who was supposed to be his partner-in-crime. *Despite being one of Disney's more comic-relief villains, Edgar's fate would have been more or less ambiguous in real life. The fact that the trunk had no air holes nor food nor water may imply that the cats would starve/suffocate inside the trunk, and the same could happen to Edgar. *Originally, Edgar was actually going to succeed in defeating Thomas O'Malley and his alley cats and take the trunk away only to run into some policemen (contacted by Roquefort after seeing him plot to send the cats away), and being arrested. *While fantasizing about claiming Madame Adelaide's fortune, dollar signs appear in his eyes and float around his head, and he even says "All of them dollars," while the dollar has never been the currency of France (at the time it was the CFP franc, better known as the French Franc, and is currently the Euro). A possible explanation is that he would plan to live in America after inheriting the fortune and thus turn the Francs into dollars, or, conversely, that most of Madame's savings are in Dollars in American banks. *Edgar is credited as "Butler" in the credits. *In some books based on the movie, Edgar gets fired instead of being shipped off to Timbuktu. *In a German book adaption, it is revealed that the crate arrived in equatorial Africa (it is not specified whether it is equatorial Africa or French Equatorial Africa) where Edgar was arrested for illegal immigration. fr:Edgar Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Aristocats characters Category:Servants Category:Animated characters Category:French characters Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Adults Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Main antagonists Category:Descendants characters Category:Characters in Disney parks